


杀死一只吸血鬼

by Dry_Juice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Vampire Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Juice/pseuds/Dry_Juice
Summary: 76R万圣节AU，这里也发一发好了，留个档【。】





	杀死一只吸血鬼

 

  

在遇到莱耶斯之前，杰克·莫里森从来没想过自己的生活会被彻底颠覆。

 

他本来就是个安于现状的和平主义者。莱耶斯是他成为骑士的契机，在这个过程中，他也充分地认识到这份工作的意义，履行着职责的同时他曾感到快乐。但从来没有一刻像现在一般，内心的满足感像是要溢出来一样填满了胸口，像是一团被太阳晒得暖洋洋的棉絮。

 

莫里森松开握着那柄匕首的手，任凭它垂在血泊中，溅出的血液刺痛着他的眼睛。他能清楚地感受到他的生命正在顺着他的血管从皮肤里溜出去，在身下的地板上绘制出一个巨型的版图。他闭上一只被血模糊的眼睛，平静地等待着死亡。然后仿佛听到他内心的呼喊一样，靴子踏在地板上的声音由远至近。莫里森缓慢地挪过脑袋，看着那双跪在他身边的黑色皮靴的主人。

 

“加比……”

 

他说话的时候，鲜血从他颈部的血孔里迸出来。莱耶斯的手指摁在那里，指甲盖早就同样洗刷得鲜红。莱耶斯的眉头拧得紧紧的，他用另一只手托着莫里森的后颈，让他枕在自己大腿上。佣兵的体温透过薄薄的布料传到莫里森的脑后，莫里森眨了眨眼睛，那双蓝色的虹膜像是将要干涸的大海。

 

金发的骑士想说什么，却被流进气管的血呛到，忍不住咳嗽了几声，血点飞溅在莱耶斯的脸上。他抬起手想帮他擦掉，却觉得手臂里像是封满了冰柱一样沉甸甸地抬不起来。他感觉自己被莱耶斯打横抱了起来，整个人轻飘飘，晕沉沉的。莫里森疲倦地靠着莱耶斯健壮的胸膛，奔跑途中吹过的寒风像是刀片一样刮在他的脸颊上。

 

* * *

 

杰克·莫里森曾是个正统的骑士。受到君主的加冕，吃着国家的俸禄。如果是早些时候他或许不会像现在一样悠闲，但在和平年代，莫里森每日做得最多的也不过是在驻守的城市携带着佩剑在城镇里装模作样地走一圈，让市民们看到他穿着骑士服英姿飒爽的模样。当然，他偶尔也会帮杂货店的老板抓抓小偷，帮老妇人抱回爬上树的小猫，或者给迷路的旅者指路。

 

尽管他是个外地人，但毫无疑问的是居民们都喜欢他——不仅仅是因为他和谁都能打成一片的亲和力，更因为他有着让少女们为他神魂颠倒的英俊面孔。就像歌剧里描述的贵族王子一样，男人的眼睛比护城河的水还要清澈，比万里无云的天空还要蔚蓝。曾经有吟游诗人为莫里森唱过曲子，歌颂他就是“骑士”这个词的完美诠释。

 

二十出头的骑士本来以为他以后的生活都会保持这样的祥和宁静。但凡事总有例外——在莫里森的场合，那个男人的名字叫加布里尔·莱耶斯，一个拥有强健体格的拉美裔士兵。和莫里森不同，他曾是个雇佣兵，在新国王上任前，画着他的脸的通缉令贴满了黑森林的城墙。传闻他拿着标志性的极具破坏力的火枪，纯粹只为了金钱和自己的利益做事。莫里森本来是不会和他有任何交集的，但那晚他得来消息有叛军在离他所在的城市不远的村庄肆意作乱。莫里森赶去的时候已经横尸遍地，现场惨不忍睹。和他一起去的年轻部下没见过如此血腥的场面，吓得将剑掉在地上。清脆的一声，叛军头子闻声转过头用锐利的目光扫向他们。

 

“嘿，瞧瞧。”他转头朝他的同伙大声嘲笑，“那个婊子派了几个乳臭未干的黄毛小子来镇压我们。这个国家就没有别的人了吗？”

 

莫里森将那个慌乱的部下护在身后，如临大敌地捏着手里的长剑。他的掌心满是汗，因为过度用力微微颤抖。他背后一干没有经验的士兵战战兢兢地看着这样的阵势，一时间无人敢动。叛军见他们这个样子更是大肆嘲笑，根本不将他们放在眼里。莫里森身为领队却他们被视作无物，叛军们继续在他们的眼皮子底下肆意残杀村民。

 

“住手！”他的尾音有点颤抖，但他尽可能放大了音量确保所有人能听见。叛军首领仿佛聋了一样充耳不闻，一边用挑衅的眼神扫着莫里森，一边用手里的长矛穿过一个姑娘的胸口，眼里赤裸裸地写着“你能拿我怎么样”。

 

一切发生得突然，莫里森后面一个年轻气盛的部下冲了过去，毫无章法地挥舞着手里的长剑。莫里森来不及阻止他，想要拉住他的手还没伸出去，那个男孩儿的头就被叛军的长刀砍了下来，骨碌碌地滚在他的脚边。这可怖的一幕使得骑士团大乱，这本来就是一群每天活得光鲜亮丽的年轻人，成为骑士的缘由也不过是讨心爱的女孩儿欢心。之前还活蹦乱跳的同僚在一瞬间身首异处，这个年纪的年轻人谁也没有见过这样的场面，顿时人心溃散，四处逃窜。莫里森感到身体里的血液凝固一样冰冷，他咬紧嘴唇，眼睁睁地看着那个叛军首领正朝他走过来。他身后的部下们几乎逃了个干净，只剩他一个人木桩一样杵在原地。

 

他虽然被训练成一个骑士，但他从来没有真正杀过人。但他很早就知道这一天总会到来，也为此做足了准备。叛军的哄笑声环绕着他，嘲笑着他拔剑的姿势有多么生涩，但莫里森知道战斗是他唯一的选择。无论他是生是死，起码他曾经放手一搏。他站得笔直迎接叛军首领的攻击，却看到后者的眼睛睁得很大，仿佛看到了什么恐怖的怪物。就在同时，一个低沉的声音响在莫里森的耳际。

 

“让开。”

 

莫里森反射性地侧身，一支雕着花纹的漆亮火枪从他的颈边伸了过来，然后一声巨响，叛军首领应声倒地。莫里森睁大眼睛，一个高大的男人站在原地，握着火枪的手不动分毫。他的黑色的夹衣外套着紧身的长款大衣，从圆弧的兜帽下露出削短了两侧的灰茶色的卷发，看起来干净利落却又不失性感。他从来不知道这种随性的打扮和手炮组合起来是那么赏心悦目。风将长长的衣摆掀在半空中，那被装备完美衬托的细腰和翘臀使莫里森在那一瞬间分了神。

 

噢，不对。那张脸，他很确定在哪里见过。

 

“加布里尔·莱耶斯……”他喃喃地将他的名字念出声。

 

拉美裔的男人笑笑：“看来我的确臭名昭著。”

 

莫里森儍愣在原地看莱耶斯上去摸索尸体的装备，一时没有反应过来自己遇到了莱耶斯的事实。从他记事起他就听大人们提起过莱耶斯，那时他们都还小，成为骑士仍然只是个梦想的时候，莱耶斯就开始在佣兵团里干大事了。像传说里的人物一样，每个人都知道黑森林的佣兵团曾经有过这么一个骁勇善战的年轻拉美裔男孩儿，可他后来患了失心疯，屠杀了整个佣兵团的人。再后来，他就出现在了通缉令上面。

 

海报上那张穷凶极恶的脸变成了现实里的莱耶斯，莫里森脑海里的人正将火枪收好，准备转身离开。金发骑士冲上前拽住他的衣摆，“等等，你就打算就这么走了吗？”他焦急的眼睛就像燃烧的蓝宝石，“我们不可能就这么摆平他们！”

 

“只有他是我的目标。”莱耶斯用拇指比划了一下地上的尸体，“除此之外我概不负责。”

 

莫里森仍不放弃：“即使一个骑士会因此欠下你的人情？我在城里的名声你不会不知道。你不会放过这样的机会，对吗？”

 

莱耶斯玩味地瞥了他一眼。“你会给我什么好处？”

 

“我知道你需要我，莱耶斯。”莫里森看有松动，直接抱住了他的腰。“一个通缉犯想要在这里生活下去很不容易，我会给你提供住所！”

 

莱耶斯忍了很久才没有直接用火枪打碎这个冒犯他的家伙的头。事实上他也没有怎么生气，毕竟这个家伙的金发看起来温暖得像太阳一样，还有张他不讨厌的脸。最重要的是莫里森说得没错，他现在的情况很难在不被发现的情况下继续接任务。他需要一个安全的避风港，而莫里森可以给他。

 

* * *

 

答应了莫里森的后果就是，莱耶斯出力替他干掉了所有的叛军，而现在他站在一栋温馨的小房子前发愣。

“怎么了，进来吧。”莫里森先一步进门，将蜡烛点上。屋内的装潢很古典，看上去有些年岁。莫里森并不是个会打扮屋子的人，除了原本就有的装饰，就只是简简单单地放着必需品。

 

莱耶斯一脸怪异：“我以为……你会给我提供额外的房子。”

 

“现在还很难，你知道，叛军的风波刚平息。也许过几日吧，我会去帮你问问。”

 

莫里森殷勤地帮他把行李从后门搬进去。他给马夫付完费用以后回来，发现莱耶斯将屋子里所有的窗帘都拉上了。屋子里一下子暗了下来，莫里森不得不又多点了几根蜡烛。

 

“你不必这么做，我的邻居看不到这里的。”

 

“以防万一。”莱耶斯将靴子蹬掉，从行李里掏出一本硬皮书，找了个惬意的姿势躺在沙发上。

 

“……你好像对我毫不戒备。”莫里森在他旁边不知不觉地用着最标准的坐姿。

 

“你打不过我。”

 

“你不怕我马上将你的行踪上报国王？”

 

“你看上去不像背弃信用之人，”莱耶斯眼睛都没抬，将视线钉在手里的书页中。“当然，如果是我看错人的话，你现在就可以试试从那个门走出去。”

 

莫里森不禁将眼睛瞄向了他放在一旁的火枪。那个武器的伤害力他近距离见过，叛军首领的半个脑壳都没了，他想他今晚肯定要做噩梦。莱耶斯只是专心地看着书，优雅的指尖划过书面，他想着那灵巧的手指扣动扳机的瞬间，棕色眼睛里迸发出的嗜血和狂热。

 

很性感。

 

“你想吃点什么吗？”莫里森忽然感到饥肠辘辘。

 

“有酒吗？”

 

莫里森应了声，无比自然地驱使自己去了酒窖，将自己珍藏多年的精品毫不吝啬地掘了出来。这可是他连见君主的使臣都不舍得拿出来招待的珍品，也不知道为什么就像献宝一样想拿来给莱耶斯。也许是因为一直以为只是传说中的人物突然出现在面前，给他过于大的精神冲击需要酒来调和。也许也只是因为对方在战场上救了自己的命，所以想表达感谢。但他觉得应该是第三种可能性，莱耶斯比他曾经想象过的样子还要更加美丽。成熟而棱角分明的面庞，就连那几道深刻的疤痕看起来都狂野而充满男人味。莱耶将男人的阳刚美展现到了极致，近乎完美的程度。

 

当他拿着两个玻璃杯走到莱耶斯跟前的时候，他还在脑海里思索着乱七八糟的事。被脚下不知道是什么东西一绊，险些摔倒在地。红酒从杯中洒出来，莱耶斯眼疾手快将书本挪到一边，衣襟却仍然不慎被打湿了。莫里森一开始还在心疼自己的酒就这么浪费了，但这个想法在看到莱耶斯开始脱衣服的时候就烟消云散。拉美裔的强壮男人将弄脏的上衣行云流水地剥了个干净，硕大的胸肌暴露在空气中，棕色的肉粒因为衣料摩擦的刺激在空气中挺立着。

 

“抱、抱歉……”莫里森险些咬掉自己的舌头。莱耶斯摆了摆手表示不介意，只是将衣服扔到还儍愣着站在原地的莫里森怀里，用眼神示意他清理干净。

 

年轻的骑士直到抱着衣服走出门才想到这不是自己应该干的活儿。他背靠着门，像着魔一样将怀里的衣物放在鼻间用力嗅了一口。鼻腔充斥的浓烈的男性荷尔蒙的味道让他不由自主地发出了呻吟。寒冷的夜风吹着他发胀的脑子让他稍微冷静了下来，莫里森忽然意识到自己在做什么蠢事。他左顾右盼发现没有人发现他刚才的失态，松了一口气，有些沮丧地到河边去清理酒的污渍。

 

以往都有仆人来定时收走他的脏衣服，莫里森从来没试过自己洗衣服。但好在也不太难，他至少没有把莱耶斯的衣服给搓坏。大冬天的河水让莫里森的手冻得通红，他不断地揉搓着没有知觉的双手，拿着拧干的衣服回到了房子里。屋内的情形让他呼吸一窒，莱耶斯正光着膀子躺在沙发上熟睡。莫里森发现了他面前空空如也的酒瓶，一定是趁他出去的时候去取的。这上好的佳酿他竟一口都没喝到，全进了这个家伙的肚子里了。现在面前的这个男人毫无防备地趴在沙发上，莫里森觉得有必要惩罚这个不懂礼仪的房客。

 

他蹑手蹑脚地接近正在酣睡的佣兵，试探地用指尖轻轻划过他的脊椎的沟渠。手感果然良好，虽然带着伤疤，肌肤却细腻且没有过多的毛发。莱耶斯没有被他的动作所惊扰，莫里森就大着胆子用整个手掌去感受他的身体。他的手划过莱耶斯那宽阔的肩膀，描绘着他的骨架，每一寸伤痕，以及从宽到窄那天赋异禀的身体弧线——那是多少女人用束腰来获得梦寐以求的魔鬼身材。莱耶斯若是个女人，追求她的男人定是要抢破了脑袋。

 

莫里森舔了舔嘴唇，小心翼翼地用手指钻进莱耶斯的裤子边缘，将它往下拉去。他做得极为小心，莱耶斯稍有一点动作他就停下来等待。等莱耶斯的臀部好不容易整个暴露在他面前的时候，那个屁股让他看的第一眼就硬了起来。莫里森用双手按在他臀部的凹陷处掐揉那两团结实的软肉，比任何一个摸过的女人都要有肉感，带着锻炼良好的弹性。莫里森强忍着拍打它们的欲望，光是想象着那臀波涌动的场景都让他血脉喷张。莱耶斯有个紧致又丰满的屁股，就像是天生就该给人蹂躏鞭打。

 

到这里他又不得不想象了一下若是莱耶斯被抓进监狱，他会被怎样残忍地惩罚。让他站在城镇的最中央，将他的裤子像现在一样剥到膝盖，将他形状诱人的屁股展现在所有人围观者的眼里。作为城中最受青睐的骑士，他会被允许用沾了白醋的鞭子抽打莱耶斯的屁股，让他发出动听的惨叫。或许会有人对着他自慰，但那只能让莱耶斯倍感羞耻。节目最后，他可以将鞭柄塞进莱耶斯那从来没有被碰过的密穴，鞭尾垂在他伤痕累累的双腿之间，就像条漂亮的尾巴。莱耶斯肯定很适合被那样装饰。

 

莫里森呼了口气，用拇指掰开两瓣臀丘。中间的小穴静静地蛰伏着，似乎对入侵者毫无察觉。莫里森凑了上去，用舌尖轻舔那个褶皱。他感觉到莱耶斯在身下轻颤，发出脆弱的喘息。他抬起头来查看莱耶斯的表情，发现对方双眼仍然紧闭着，睫毛抖动着不知道梦见了什么。他再一次跪在他的身后，无比认真地去舔舐那个紧闭的洞口。洞穴一圈被他舔得松软，一张一合地欢迎着他的入侵。他的舌尖贪婪地钻了进去，划过触及到的温热的内壁，手指也以不会将人弄疼的力道轻轻扩张。很奇怪的是他以前从来没有对任何一个女人做过这样的事，也没有要求任何一个女人给他这样做过。他总觉得这种行为很脏，尽管他的同僚经常吹捧哪里的妓女嘴上功夫好得比直接做爱还爽。他不知道莱耶斯现在感觉如何，但他做起来出乎意料地毫无心理障碍。

 

莱耶斯的到来像在他原本一成不变的生活里照射进一道光芒，每时每刻都是新鲜的体验。莫里森将蜜穴吸得啧啧作响，像和莱耶斯的另外一张嘴接吻似的，一时有些忘乎所以。所以当他想到自己似乎做得有些过火抬起身来和莱耶斯的眼睛对上的时候，他险些被吓软了。他不知道莱耶斯看了他多久，佣兵只是用一只手撑着脑袋，柔韧度极高的身体使他保持着这个姿势侧着身子，棕色的眼眸就这么盯着他看。

 

莫里森感觉自己的脖子以上都像着了火似的。他白皙的肌肤已经被染成了粉红色，如同一个做错事被当场捉到的孩子——事实上也确实如此。莱耶斯傲慢地打量着他，冷哼一声，从沙发上支起身子，像只刚打过瞌睡仍然慵懒的黑豹一样舒展身体。莫里森看着莱耶斯正眯着眼审视着自己，后者的嘴角划过一丝轻蔑的弧度，下一秒莫里森的脸上就挨了一拳。

 

年轻的士兵毫无防备地向后倒去。在他要从沙发上摔下地的时候，莱耶斯却一把拽过他的领子将他扯回来。力道蛮横无礼，莫里森上好的衬衣被扯断了几根金线。被打的一侧脸颊火辣辣的，不一会儿就高高肿起。莫里森的手臂撑在莱耶斯的上方，莱耶斯扯着他的衣服，让他的脸因为窒息而胀得通红。那双蓝眼因为缺氧蒙上一层水雾，一头一丝不苟的金发因为刚才的动作凌乱地搭在额头上。虽然他现在在莱耶斯的上头，但谁都知道莱耶斯才是掌控一切的那个人。

 

“原来骑士大人会接纳像我这样危险的罪犯的原因，是对我心怀不轨。”莱耶斯将声音压得很低，卷舌音在唇齿间弹着，他看到莫里森反射性地咽了口唾沫。“你想干我，因为那能满足你身为一个无能的骑士应有的尊严和支配欲？嗯？那些你没有在战场上展现出来的东西，你想在床上证明给我看，以这种偷偷摸摸的方式？”

 

“不是这样的……”莫里森艰难地开口。“莱耶斯，我……”

 

莱耶斯没有给他开口解释的机会。男人随意地踢掉垂在腿间松松垮垮的裤子，突然发力与莫里森调换位置，将对方压在沙发上。莫里森的两只手臂被他的小腿压着，头部则被他的膝盖固定着动弹不得。他的脸颊贴着对方柔韧而强壮的大腿，莱耶斯的性器垂在他的嘴边。莫里森惊讶地发现莱耶斯是半勃着的；他有着令男人嫉妒的傲人尺寸，没有人怀疑曾经有不少男人或女人曾在这样的庞然巨物下哭泣承欢。虽然莫里森自己也有着毫不逊色的资本，但第一次这么近距离观察其他人的阴茎还是第一次。

 

“如果是其他人做出那样的事，我早就在刚才就把他们的脑袋打爆了。但是，莫里森……”莱耶斯的脸背着光，莫里森只能看到一双焦糖一样的眸子在昏暗的灯光下深邃地注视着他。“你有一张不错的脸，所以我决定额外给你一个活命的机会。”

 

他顿了顿，观察着莫里森的表情，确保他的俘虏已经了解他刚才说的每一个字。

 

“张嘴。”

 

莫里森几乎是下意识地就听从了命令，嘴巴张开的同时莱耶斯将他带着浓郁男性气息的性器塞了进来。第一次为同性口交的莫里森感到嘴角撕裂一般火辣辣的疼痛，他的食管因为刺激反射性地收缩着，带给他一阵阵干呕的痉挛。莱耶斯不得不暂时退了出来，看着莫里森在他的两腿之间咳得眼泪都出来。

 

“看来你不仅仅是战斗技术不行，连这方面也做不好。”莱耶斯的嘲讽显然激怒了莫里森，金发骑士的胸口剧烈地起伏着，耳根通红地大声喘气。他不服输地瞪着莱耶斯，唾液从他的嘴角缓缓淌下。

 

“你得给我时间适应！”

 

“时间不等人。莫里森，吸它，或者死。”

 

一开始被冒犯的怒气都烟消云散。莱耶斯几乎是愉悦地看着莫里森赌气似的张大嘴巴，再一次将他的阴茎含了进去。这一次明显比头一次要好上许多。莫里森的头被固定着不能动，莱耶斯在确保他的牙齿不会在摩擦过程中伤到他以后就开始摆起腰来。莫里森的口交技术虽然非常糟糕生涩，但此时反而给莱耶斯带来的别样的快感。看着那个漂亮的金发男人在自己身下被动地含着自己的分身，面带痛苦地吞吐着那明显不符合他的口腔尺寸的阳物却别无选择的样子，足以满足任何男人的虚荣心。

 

他不敢相信他有一天会操一个骑士的嘴巴。那个骑士不是其他人，是那个杰克·莫里森。听到吟游诗人唱的曲子时他就该知道他喜欢这一型，在他第一次在那个村子里见到莫里森时就该闭上眼睛。他本可以让那个叛军首领将这群皇室走狗杀个干净，再现身将现场一扫而空——而不是像个英雄一样闪亮登场，让在场的所有人都目睹自己英雄救美一般的场面。虽然当时那群胆小鬼全都逃之夭夭，但难保没有目睹一切的落网之鱼。窝藏要犯足以让莫里森丢了饭碗，甚至性命；但这家伙却像不知道这一点一样引狼入室。他到底是英勇无畏，还是愚蠢至极？

 

一开始喉咙被异物侵入的不适感已经渐渐适应，眼角生理性的泪水也已经化为泪痕，与鼻血一起蜿蜒在他惨不忍睹的脸上。莫里森几乎是麻木地张着嘴，他的眼睛漫无目的地往上睨着，端详着莱耶斯沉溺在欲望中的脸，几乎是贪婪地记录着这个场景。拉美裔的男人闭着眼睛，无意识地舔着微张的嘴唇。那形状好看的唇瓣被津液滋润得亮晶晶的，古铜色的脸颊上漾着桃红色的热潮。卷曲的头发被汗珠沾湿，几缕垂在眉骨旁的发丝随着他的动作摇晃着。莱耶斯的大腿汗津津的，覆盖着一层莫里森的汗液和唾液，以及莱耶斯自己的体液。

 

原本半勃的阴茎在他含着的过程中涨了一倍大，硬生生地顶着他的喉咙。莱耶斯忍耐不了地喘了一声，将分身从莫里森嘴里拔出来，然后从莫里森身上翻身离开。莫里森感到刚才莱耶斯按着自己的地方麻得毫无知觉，而另一个男人斜着身子靠在沙发上，自己用手抚慰着不停吐着淫水的前端。他甚至无暇顾及在一旁旁观的莫里森，只是大张着双腿自慰着。莫里森这个角度能看到那个刚才被他舔湿的洞穴就这么明晃晃地暴露在他的面前，他口干舌燥，自己的东西也涨得厉害。

 

“让我帮你，莱耶斯。”

 

莱耶斯睁开一只眼睛瞥了他一眼：“滚开。”

 

“你知道你想要这个。”莫里森尽量带着诚恳的表情，那双渴望的眼睛却出卖了他，“我也一样。我们各取所需，好吗？”

 

莱耶斯没有说出拒绝他的话，只是低声喘息着加快手里的动作。莫里森试探地挪近他，蹲在沙发底下，一只手去制止莱耶斯的动作。等莱耶斯挪开手，他再一次将莱耶斯的柱身含了进去。他动作过猛，顶端一下子就抵到了喉咙深处。食管反射性的收缩让莱耶斯发出一声惊叫，这让莫里森受到鼓舞，更加卖力地动着脑袋。他一边吞吐着柱身，一边快速撸动着自己的阴茎。他用一只手去挑弄莱耶斯那饱满的囊袋，一边发出含糊的声音。莱耶斯抓着他凌乱的金发，终于在激烈的冲刺中射进了莫里森的胃袋。与此同时莫里森也射了出来；他大声咳嗽着将口腔里残留的莱耶斯的东西吐出来，跪在地上干呕着。还沉迷在高潮余韵中的莱耶斯卧在沙发上懒洋洋地哼着，犹如一只刚饱餐一顿的野猫。

 

莫里森用手背抹了抹被撕裂的嘴唇。嘴里是精液的檀腥味的血液的铁锈味，他的下颌酸麻得几乎合不上，舌头也因为过度疲惫话都说不出来。他估计食管也被莱耶斯粗暴的动作磨破了；现在火烧火燎的痛，之后的几天吃东西估计要成为一种折磨——当然那只是以莱耶斯不打算杀死他作为前提。他看着拉美裔的前佣兵从沙发上站起来，扯下茶几上精美的桌布随意擦了擦下体，裸着上身直接套上外衣，看也不看地上的莫里森，就这么离开了房子。

 

被丢下的狼狈的金发骑士直勾勾地看着男人消失在门后的背影。他不知道此时是不是该为莱耶斯的不杀之恩而报以感激，但他只觉得心里空荡荡的。莱耶斯就这么走了，而莫里森不知道他会不会回来。这个季节白天和夜晚的温差太大，莱耶斯穿得那么少，也许会生病。又或许他只是想去散个心，马上就会回来，毕竟他的装备还放在这里。他有些懊恼地用拳头捶了一下自己的脑袋——他怎么还在关心那个家伙的安危？明明刚才自己为莱耶斯牺牲了自己的尊严，主动跪下来侍奉另一个同性，对方的表现却让他寒心。说不介意是骗人的；他确实对莱耶斯有好感，而这并不代表莱耶斯能随意践踏他的尊严。

 

莫里森收拾了被他们搞得一团乱的沙发。将精液从布料上擦去，把自己被弄脏的衣服丢在篮子里，和莱耶斯湿淋淋的衣服放在一起。做完这一切他已经疲累不堪，随意地将自己扔在床上陷入了沉睡。

 

* * *

 

早晨醒来的时候莫里森的喉咙嘶哑得连咽唾沫都成问题，声音像个破铜号一样难听，无时无刻地提醒着昨晚发生的一切都不是梦。他揉着发疼的太阳穴从房间里走出来，在见到站在桌前的男人时表情仿佛见到了一个幽灵。加布里尔·莱耶斯一只手拿着裸麦面包，另一只手拿着餐刀，正将牛油往上面抹。他的旁边还放着一个已经抹好的，盘子两边摆着刀叉。见到莫里森的时候，他神色自然地冲他招手。

 

“快过来，吃的已经准备好了。”

 

莫里森想问他怎么还有脸回来，但是一说话就嗓子难受得让他放弃开口。他脸色怪异地走到桌前坐下，莱耶斯冲他笑了一下，将一旁装在铜器里的麦芽酒倒进莫里森旁边的酒杯里。

 

“刚才有人来找你，说国王奖赏了你歼灭叛军的功勋，镇长午后在城中心为你办了庆功会。”接触到莫里森询问的眼神，他了然地继续说道，“他没有认出我。这个小镇离黑森林远着，你大概是唯一一个知道我身份的人。”

 

莫里森的眼神闪烁着，机械地运动着腮帮子，局促不安地用手指敲打着桌面。莱耶斯坐在桌边打量着他，将面包往嘴里塞。沉默了几秒钟，忽然深色皮肤的男人伸出手，摸向莫里森的脸颊。莫里森感到自己唇角的伤口被他有着厚茧的拇指拂过，视线里，脸上满是伤痕的男人眼睛里流露着并不显而易见的歉意。

 

“我知道你想问什么。我不会对昨晚的事情道歉，因为是你先开始的。”莱耶斯语气别扭地解释，“我知道我事后表现得像个混蛋。但听着，你不能因此怪我，我当时只是不知所措。更何况我现在正尝试弥补你，要知道我从来懒得管别人的死活。”

 

莫里森又好气又好笑。这个男人大概生平从未向人低头，就连表达愧疚的方式也如此低劣笨拙。刚见到莱耶斯的满腔怨气出乎意料地消失得无影无踪，他不敢相信自己竟然这么轻易地原谅了对方。牛油的清香充斥着味蕾，那粗糙的纤维此时并没有想象中的难以下咽。莱耶斯此时三两下解决了自己盘子里的食物，拿着脏盘子走到外面去。莫里森盯着他被衣料裹紧的紧实臀部，有些遗憾地想着昨晚未能攻城掠地。但既然莱耶斯一时半会并不打算离开，他们还有的是机会。

 

* * *

 

饱餐一顿之后莫里森出了门，镇长大人在城镇中央给他办了个庆祝会。年轻漂亮的姑娘们手里拿着编好的花环，争先恐后地给莫里森戴上。市民们准备了各种美味佳肴，还有雇来的乐团和舞者，整个广场热闹非凡。本来莫里森还被要求讲述他在战场上英勇杀敌的丰功伟绩，可托莱耶斯的福这个过程被免去了，不然他还不知道自己要怎么胡乱瞎编出一些天花乱坠的故事。

 

年轻的男孩儿对他说长大以后也要成为像他一样英勇的骑士，女孩儿则说长大以后要嫁给他。他沐浴在众人们的赞美声中，却没有感受到以前的他应有的快乐。唯独这个时候，他满脑子想的都是莱耶斯一个人孤零零地坐在家里的沙发上看书的场景——至少那是他出门前看到的最后一幕。虽然说这里几乎不会有人认识莱耶斯，但这里时不时会有从外地过来的旅客，带他出来的风险太大了。莱耶斯说过最近为了掩人耳目不会再做任务，现在一定在家里闲得发慌。

 

活动进行了几个小时，大家都沉浸在美好的气氛中，没有注意到这场庆功会的主人悄然离场。金发骑士气喘吁吁地小跑回家，迫不及待地打开门。在他脑海里挥之不去的人正坐在窗台上，微微拉开的窗帘中，一缕阳光照射在他的书卷和侧脸上。那一双棕色的眼眸仿佛两颗剔透的虎眼石，此时有些惊讶地望着莫里森。

 

“这么快就回来了？我还以为你会玩疯到明天早上才……”他还没说完，莫里森就走过去一把拉过他的手腕，将他往后门的方向拽。莱耶斯只来得及顺手拿走挂在门边的外衣，冷风吹得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。莫里森见状松开他，站在原地等着他将衣服穿上，然后再次牵起他的手往前走。两个大男人在街上拉着手走路怎么样都很怪异，但幸好大部分的人都到广场上去了，他们走的又是小路，倒是没被人目睹。他看着径直往前面走的金发后脑勺，猜测着对方的意图。但转念又想这没什么必要，反正莫里森也不可能对自己造成威胁，就由他去吧。

 

很快莫里森将他带到一条湖边。莱耶斯刚想着对方是不是想将自己推进水里灭口，对方就坐在了湖边，还拍拍身边的空位，示意莱耶斯也坐下。莱耶斯虽然不知道他想干什么，但还是席地而坐。他们并肩坐着远眺湖面，野鸭在碧波粼粼的水面上戏耍，湖边长得不知名的植物随风飘扬。茂密的树丛遮不住天边正要落下的夕阳，火烧云将碧绿的树丛染成穗子一样的颜色。风中传来草木的香味，湖水泛着涟漪，几片花瓣在湖中央孤独地盘旋着。莱耶斯早听说黑森林的景色极美，但没想到这里还有这样的世外桃源。他有些意外地转过头来看向莫里森，却没想到对方一直在看着他。撞进那双棕黑的眼睛时，莫里森掩饰一般地轻咳一声，刻意地转过目光，脸却红到了耳根。

 

莱耶斯觉得他的反应很有趣。本来他应该对他这样的举动报以嘲笑，但他什么也没说，或许像他这样在刀口舔血的人也觉得调侃一个害羞的家伙不厚道吧。莫里森的侧脸看起来比他的实际年纪小了许多，看上去像是在盯着地上的一颗石子，余光却时不时往莱耶斯这里瞟。

 

“你为什么带我来这？”莱耶斯问。半晌没有得到回复，他才想起来莫里森的喉咙被他搞得不能说话的事实。有些泄气地叹了口气，莱耶斯将被风吹到额前的头发拂到脑后，将视线投在湖面上的一对正在交合的野鸭上，没话找话。“风景倒是不错，对和姑娘一起约会来说确实是个不错的选择。”

 

他顿了顿，瞥了一眼莫里森，观察着他的表情。“……当然，如果你不喜欢女人，这个主意就浪费了。”

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

莫里森突然没头没脑地说道。嗓子虽然疼得难受，但他不得不说。

 

并不意外的莱耶斯笑着摇摇头：“不，你不喜欢我。我们才认识几天，我甚至对你做了过分的事情。你若是个受虐狂，我可能还会被你说服。”

 

“虽然你可能才认识我几天，但我很早以前就认识你了。”莫里森继续说道，“我清楚自己对你的感觉，莱耶斯。”

 

被他点了名的佣兵叹了口气：“我知道你听过关于我的传言。很多人都听过，关于我为什么要杀掉整个团自立门户的故事。”

 

莫里森确实听过。莱耶斯的故事在大人们口中被提起的时刻通常是酒后用来活跃气氛的谈资，一个不文雅，甚至丑陋的黄色笑话。故事的主角是一个生性残忍得远近闻名的贵族，她的喜好是生饮处女的鲜血，用新奇的方式折磨下人，晚上甚至睡在棺材里。据说她是国王的亲妹妹，所以一直没有人追究她的罪行。后来她遇到了一个拉美裔的年轻佣兵，他并不知晓这名贵族的身份，也没有像其他人一样对她敬而远之。贵族为了引诱他的加入而建立了一个佣兵团，却因为怜惜他而不愿意让他上战场。当这个男孩愤怒地想要离开她时，她将他像是禁脔一样锁在他们佣兵团的据点里日夜折磨，团里所有其他的雇佣兵都是帮凶。终于有一日这个男孩逃了出来并重创了贵族，也因此被愤怒的国王终生通缉。

 

他记得一个有着大大的红鼻头的糟老头在说起地下室的那一段时，眯着醉醺醺的眼睛，用着猥琐的声音叙述：“然后那个荡妇就对那个男孩儿说，‘张开你的腿，加布里尔。你知道它们如此诱人，就是为了满足他人的性欲所生。’”话音刚落，在场的男人们都不由得哄堂大笑。他们的眼里带着赤裸的嫌恶和愉快，仿佛在言语上侮辱另一位男性是至高无上的娱乐。虽然大人们在看到旁边的莫里森时马上就转换了话题，十岁的莫里森却一直对这个场景记忆犹新。在他想象里的莱耶斯和现在站在他面前的这一位差不了多少，但他一直担心的却是那个故事是不是真的发生在莱耶斯身上。

 

“你们听说的大多都八九不离十。”莱耶斯用着满不在乎的语调说着，他的瞳仁深处却燃着黑暗的业火，莫里森知道提起往事让他很不好受。“虽然事情已经过去了十几年了，但她的阴影依旧笼罩着我。我无法再对女人硬起来，只能将兴趣转移到同性。”

 

莫里森睁大眼睛，似乎有预感他要说什么，转过头定定地看着他。

 

“我不知道你是因为知道我喜欢男人所以才缠上我，还是单纯就是喜欢男性。”莱耶斯缓慢地说，“我可以和你上床。事实上，你刚好是我喜欢的那种类型。但这一切都是出自于享乐的目的，我们不可能有除此之外的关系。你反正不过是像其他人一样，最终目的只是想操我罢了。那我就满足你——就像你之前说的，各取所需。”

 

莱耶斯一边说着一边解开胸前的纽扣，他旁边一直沉默不语的金发士兵忽然挥手用力给了他一拳。拉美裔的佣兵捂着脸颊，鲜血从他的嘴角流下来，男人却意外的没有发火。 他趴在地上，看着金发男人站在他面前眼眶通红地瞪着他。瞧瞧你，加布里尔·莱耶斯，你伤透了一个纯情男孩儿的心。他在心底自嘲着，可你这样的人，又有什么资格和他谈“喜欢”这个词呢？这个国家一半的人都知道你曾经是个贵族饲养的玩物，现在的你甚至连衣食住行都成麻烦。你没有交往的本钱，一辈子都得是孤单一人，这是对你轻易相信他人的惩罚。

 

“在遇到你之前，我从来没有喜欢过任何男性。我也不是因为单纯想与你发生肉体关系才接纳你，莱耶斯。”莫里森的嗓子让他说的话很难被辨识，但他还是很努力地将每个字都吐露清楚。“我从听说你的故事开始就一直努力想要当上骑士。你脱离了佣兵团，但你这辈子都没能逃离她给你制造的牢笼。从那时候开始我就知道权力在这个社会是必需的，只有当我获得能庇护你的权力时，我才有真正的机会拥有你。”

 

莱耶斯咬着唇不说话，莫里森继续说道：“当你出现在我面前的时候，你不知道我当时有多狂喜。和你相比起来，我用一生的努力所赚来的地位似乎不重要了。我是为了成为你的避风港所以才成为了今天的自己，我也心甘情愿为了你丢掉这一切。莱耶斯，我都说到这个地步了，你还不明白吗？”

 

“不明白的人是你！”莱耶斯低声咆哮着，“你他妈完全可以过自己的生活！像你这样的人要什么没有，可你偏偏想去招惹也许会给你带来杀身之祸的人——”

 

“我说了，我心甘情愿。”金发骑士微微颔首，脸上带着骄傲的冷笑。他的样子不像在表白，反而像是在立下杀人的誓言。“莱耶斯，你不能阻止我去爱我想爱的人。”

 

这次轮到莱耶斯不可置信地瞪着他。“疯子。”半晌，他吐出一个词。

 

“还想听听更疯的吗？我会去替你杀了那个苟延残喘的女人，这样我们就是共犯了。”

 

“就凭你？你别忘了是谁看着叛军吓得动都不敢动。” 莱耶斯嗤之以鼻，“而且只要我想，我随时都能要了她的命。”

 

“你连黑森林的城墙都跨不过去。”

 

“你又何必做到这种地步？如果你真的这么干了，你会失去一切！这个城市里原本拥护你、热爱你的人们，都会对你群起而攻之！”

 

“那样我们就可以一起逃亡了。一对亡命鸳鸯——听起来也不错。”

 

看着坐在地上捂着额头的莱耶斯，莫里森苦笑着跪下来抱住他。

 

“你纵然对我百般恶语相向，但你从来没有说过你不喜欢我。你说的只是种种外界的困扰使得我们没有在一起的必要——所以我可不可以认为，只要铲除这些阻挠我们的因素，你就会和我在一起了？”

 

“不行。莫里森，你既一心寻死，我大可现在就在这里将你杀掉。”莱耶斯回绝得毫不留情。

 

“为什么？莱耶斯，你就这么不相……”

 

“我说了，不行。”

 

莫里森的眼神黯然得让莱耶斯于心不忍，但他知道如果态度不坚决一点，这小子肯定会一头热地就跑到黑森林去。说刚才莫里森那番话没有让他感动绝对是骗人的。他一生中有过很多想要对他付出真心的人，可从来没有人像莫里森这样，愿意脱离自己华贵的宝座，掉落在与他所在的同一处肮脏与悲惨的地狱里。

 

但他知道莫里森不可能做到。他深知那个女人的习性，他就是曾经深受其害的人之一。和其他人不同的是，他活下来了。他不能让莫里森经历这一切，决不。

 

他们回去以后莱耶斯告诉莫里森自己要去酒吧转转，莫里森也理解他们都需要时间思考冷静一下。酒馆里只有三两个客人，大多数都在闷头喝酒，没有人注意到他的存在。莱耶斯拉低了自己的兜帽隐藏在他们之间，将半张脸埋在杯子里。一杯接着一杯的酒下肚，不知不觉他趴在吧台上酣然入睡，还是酒保在关店前将他推醒的。莱耶斯意识到上次他喝到这种程度还是很久以前的时候，在他刚加入黑森林佣兵团的那个晚上。女扮男装的她热情的搂着他的肩膀，亲吻着他因为酒意上涌而发热的脸颊。

 

这么多年来他很久都没有再想过那个女人，几乎都要忘记她长什么样了。几年前他曾在黑森林远远地看了她一眼，她的容貌还是和以前一模一样。那时的他原本以为自己已经将这段经历抛到脑后，却在见到她的那瞬间，理智全都崩盘瓦解。他那时愤怒地朝那个女人冲过去，被沿途的护卫拦下来，险些丢了性命。从那时候开始他就知道，这辈子他都不可能再亲手裁决掉他的魅魔了。

 

他轻手轻脚地进了家门，走到莫里森的房间。金发的骑士早已熟睡，那张青涩的侧脸映在他的眼里。他弯下腰在他的额前落下一个轻如羽毛的吻，然后蹑手蹑脚地走到沙发边和衣躺下。

                              

* * *

 

莱耶斯不知道莫里森对他许下的承诺有多认真。事实上，他认为他从一开始就看错了这个看似没什么作为的金发骑士。他现在才知道，莫里森的确就是歌剧海报里画的最经典的那种不食人间烟火的王子的形象，盲目地挥舞着佩剑，愚蠢地到最危险的地方去拯救那素未谋面的公主。

 

他早上醒来看到空空如也的屋子时是真的慌了——他查看了自己的袋子，发现自己匕首和一些其他的东西被捎走了，一起消失的还有莫里森的那把佩剑，以及一些原本挂在那里风干的肉。他一开始还以为是家里入了小偷，但这个想法也在他检查了门锁和窗户以后被推翻了。

 

莫里森是真的启程去了黑森林，这个蠢蛋。他一边在心底骂着一边急急地收拾着自己的行李，从后门匆忙赶出去，偷了邻居家的马，朝黑森林的方向飞驰而去。那个天真的乡下佬以为哪里的戒备都像他所驻守的城市这么懒散，莱耶斯深知以他那拙劣的战斗技巧，是不可能在不惊动守卫的情况下杀死一个地位不低的贵族的。

 

* * *

 

莫里森已经在黑森林的待了整整两天了。这几天他从市民的嘴里打听出不少有用的消息——这对他来说不是什么难事，毕竟他有着一张天生就让人愿意为他奉献的脸。他听说新的国王已经厌恶了他那个只会拿人命做游戏的残忍的亲戚，所以令人将她锁在高塔上一辈子不得外出。

 

皇家宴会的那天晚上，大部分的士兵都被差遣去伺候宫里的贵族们。莫里森轻而易举地解决了那唯一一个把守着高塔的士兵，从他身上摸到钥匙打开进入高塔的门。据说这个女人已经被关在这里好几年了，平日也没有人给她送食物——新国王希望她能够自生自灭。如果是一般人，她已经死得连渣都不剩了。莫里森在打开门之前谨慎地趴在门上附耳倾听，确认里面没有声响以后，用钥匙拧开了有些生锈的门锁。

 

沉重的铁门打开的时候发出刺耳的声响。莫里森一开始还在奇怪为什么关押一个女人需要用上这样的防护，但看向房间里的情形时，他不由得打了一个冷战。虽然房间里没有一丝光线，黑暗得伸手不见五指，但他能看到在那片阴影中，一双猩红的眼睛正盯着自己。他打开的门外透过一丝微弱的光线，足以让莫里森看清这房里有着何物。一个穿着肮脏长裙，又脏又乱的女人，双眼燃着赤红的光芒。她的身边摆着不知道是何种动物的残骸，有些因为时间太久而腐烂，发出恶臭。女人的脸上满是凝固的，已经变成黑色的血痕，将她原本的容貌遮得一点不剩。在看到莫里森之后，她咧起了嘴，露出牙齿两边尖利的獠牙。

 

“你的身上萦绕着他的味道——”女人秃鹰一样的眼睛紧紧地盯着莫里森，“你是我的儿子献给我的祭品吗，人类？”

 

莫里森不知道她在说什么，也不打算回话。女人似乎被他的态度惹恼，扭曲着五官朝他怒吼。那副狰狞的面部表情绝不是一个人类所能做到的——在女人朝他扑过来的瞬间，莫里森只来得及用佩剑险险地挡了下来。即使如此，她长长的指甲仍然在他的脸上落下了抓痕，力道之大让血液喷射在她的脸上。女人马上发出了一声陶醉的呻吟，用舌头舔莫里森落在她脸上的血液。她的下一次攻击更加令莫里森猝不及防，而且速度极快，莫里森哪里是她的对手，一瞬间就被扑倒在地上，两个锐器快而狠地咬穿了他的颈动脉。血液极速流失的他只来得及挥出自己一直握在手里的东西——那把莱耶斯的银制匕首，用尽全身力气将它插入了攻击者的背心。听到女人发出凄厉的惨叫，莫里森两眼一黑，倒在地上不省人事。

 

* * *

 

 

他感觉自己堕入了冰霜的地狱。全身寒彻透骨，血液缓缓地从血管流逝，心跳接近衰竭。身边的一切就像静止一般缓慢，那些漂浮在他周围的冰块儿，在浴缸里像是一叶扁舟，还有自己被冻得发紫的血管在抽动着，连脚趾也被冻得发麻。莫里森的脑子里一片飘忽，困扰他的不是那骇人的寒意，而是那无法抑制的饥饿感。即使他身处这一汪冰泉里，他的胃酸和胆汁依然在胃袋里活跃地跳跃翻滚着，叫嚣着渴望新鲜美味的营养。他的嘴唇被冻得发黑，蓝色的眼睛变成将死之人的灰白色，向脑后翻着。他的手被绑在浴缸的两边，因为一开始的挣扎有些扭曲，手腕上满是勒痕，脸颊上冻得布满血丝。

 

再过一会儿，他的心跳将会彻底停止。血液会停止流动，他的大脑与此同时也会缺氧而死。但即便知道死亡的过程，莫里森依旧无动于衷。他困怠疲惫得几乎要昏睡过去，脑子就像个生锈的发条，磨着转着却无法动起来。人们说在将死的时候，强烈的求生欲往往会救他们一命——所以莫里森开始想自己还有什么没有完成的事。

 

他是为什么会躺在这里？他擅自一个人跑到黑森林来，信誓旦旦地立下要杀死德古拉的宣言。他无视了莱耶斯对他的警告，一心只想惩罚那个曾经折磨并给他心爱的男人带来痛苦的恶魔。结局就是，他刺穿了那个贵族的心脏，自己也奄奄一息。根据以上他的记忆，莫里森推断出来，他此刻应该在冰窖里。是不是国王的侍卫发现了他还未死透的尸体，将他关在这个地方活活冻死？莫里森想扯起嘴角自嘲一笑，但他的面部肌肉早就被冻得僵硬无比。他放大的瞳孔毫无焦距地透过水面，看着黑暗里那盏徐徐燃烧的油灯。

 

不知道莱耶斯知不知道他做的事，他的丰功伟绩此刻应该传遍了整个黑森林。他的佣兵也许会马不停蹄地赶来阻止他——但一切都已经太晚了。听到他的死讯以后他会想什么？也许会嘲笑自己果然是个年轻气盛，做事不经大脑的蠢货。但他也许也会在咒骂他完了之后露出释然的笑容，由衷地感谢自己为他解决了那个困扰了他一生的梦魇。

 

最后的最后，他只想再看到莱耶斯的笑靥。对了，他还没有听过他叫他的名字。他的声音低沉，带着慵懒的沙哑和性感。他如果叫他的名字，莫里森知道自己绝不会拒绝他任何要求。他还没有和莱耶斯做过爱，他曾幻想过那具身体的每个角落，深刻地明白自己会为它而发狂。他还想带着莱耶斯远走高飞，到一个谁都不认识他们的国度。在那里他们不是佣兵和骑士，也不用受到别人的另眼相待。他和莱耶斯生很多的孩子，住在大房子里，一辈子就以卖蔬果为生。

 

他不想死，他还得去找莱耶斯。莫里森忽然发出了激烈的咳嗽。他开始挣扎，努力地将口鼻露出水面。 绳子紧紧地勒着他一只已经泡得发白发胀的手腕，在上面烙下丑陋的痕迹。莫里森发出绝望的咆哮，在浴缸里发疯似的扑腾着水面。巨大的声响使得地下室的门被打开，有什么人急急地跑进来。莫里森看不清那个人的面容，一股诱人的香味却因为他的到来环绕在他的鼻腔中。像是一壶陈年美酒，浓郁而醇厚，让他空空如也的胃袋发出刺耳的叫嚣。他几乎是迫不及待地咬向那个探到他嘴边的颈项——獠牙穿刺过那薄薄的皮肤层，造成两个深可见骨的伤口。源源不断的甘露喷洒在他的口腔里，顺着他的食道滑到胃袋。他感觉整个人就像浴火重生一般，大量的多巴胺释放在他的大脑里，一股快感从下腹窜了上来。

 

就在他吸食那不知名的琼浆玉液的时候，来人发出微弱的喘息，脱力翻身也进入了他所在的浴缸。莫里森睁着那双早已瞳孔涣散的眸子，好不容易才看清楚面前的人。是莱耶斯，他此时正把那标志性的斗篷和内衣扔在浴缸外面，和他赤裸相对。他的膝盖跪在莫里森平放着的腿的两边，像只跳跃前的黑豹一样压低着身体。莫里森牢牢地咬着他的脖子，莱耶斯也不甘示弱地咬着他的肩膀。他们就像一窝自相残杀的幼崽，在那个狭小的巢穴里翻腾着。

 

莱耶斯的血液像是只带着艳丽花纹的毒蛇，游走在莫里森的每一根神经上。毒牙上注入着上好的催情剂，摧残啃咬着金发男人不堪一击的心理防线。莫里森的阴茎高高地立起来，顶在莱耶斯赤裸的臀瓣中间。莫里森用那一只没有被绑着的手色情地揉捏莱耶斯那丰满的胸部，捉着那挺立的乳珠拉扯揉搓，在乳晕上打着旋。他将少得可怜的经验一股脑地用出来取悦莱耶斯，笨拙却简单粗暴，莱耶斯就吃他这一套。佣兵的喉间发出低低的咕噜声，嘴唇泛着色情的嫣红色。莱耶斯的阴茎很快也硬了起来，顶在莫里森的小腹上。

 

敏感的胸部被肆意玩弄，狡猾的手指在他的腿间戳刺着柔软的洞穴。拉美裔的男人发出急促的呻吟，在莫里森伸进一根手指的时候发出惊喘。莱耶斯有些别扭地抬起臀部，想让莫里森的手指惯性滑出他的甬道。莫里森却不会给他这样的机会，手指追逐着玩弄他的小穴，更是变本加厉地又加进了一根手指。那紧致的小洞被他的两只手指毫不留情地拓开，入口处的褶皱被细致地抚平。莫里森将那两瓣绷紧结实的臀部掰开，让那娇嫩的穴口暴露在冰冷的空气中。虽然莫里森那个角度看不到那个美景，但莱耶斯却产生了一种最隐蔽的地方被被迫打开展示给其他人看的羞耻感。

 

“加布里尔……加比……”

 

身下的男人痴迷地喘息着，像个溺水者一般无助却狂热地念叨着他的名字，本来想制止他的动作的莱耶斯感到于心不忍。莫里森将牙齿从他的脖子上拔出来，还露着那连个血淋淋的獠牙可怜兮兮地向他索吻。莱耶斯在心底嘲笑他这个狼狈的样子，却倾身去舔干净自己那酸涩的血液。莱耶斯的嘴唇带着莫里森没有的热度和湿度，一个灵活的肉段撬开莫里森的牙关，将那被冷得僵直的舌头拖出来肆意玩弄。

 

莱耶斯的接吻技术对莫里森这个菜鸟来说过于刺激了；莫里森的呻吟被他吞噬在唇齿之间，唾液不可抑制地从他的下颌流淌下来。莱耶斯将它尽数舔去，弯起的眼角有着些许的细纹，却更增添了男人味的成熟。金发的骑士被佣兵吻得上气不接下气，脸色潮红地喘息不已。他被莱耶斯压在浴缸里，浸在冰水那白如象牙的胸膛微微发红。莱耶斯却在吻得最热烈的时候猛地松开了对方被吻得嫣红的嘴唇，而莫里森双眼亮晶晶的，意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇。

 

无视了对方欲求不满的眼神，莱耶斯再次将脖子送到对方嘴边，让莫里森一口咬住，自己也再次含住了他肩膀上的伤口。他们不断地汲取着对方的血液，一股背德而邪恶的快感充斥着他们的血管，就像一条乌洛波罗斯，以不断的自我吞噬、循环着来维系与始于一条血脉与氏族的致命的天赋。两人都沉浸在这仿佛是妊娠新生命的伟大过程中；莫里森将自己的阴茎抵在莱耶斯的洞口处，而后者抬高了臀部，做好迎接他的侵犯的准备。他随即就这么不客气长驱直入，瞬间被撑开的不适感令莱耶斯无法忍耐地低声吼叫着，咬紧牙关让莫里森一口气埋到最脆弱而敏感的地方。

 

“加比，你太棒了……”莫里森的感叹带着明显激动过度的哭腔，他颤抖着搂着莱耶斯紧贴着他胸膛的宽阔的背部，用舌头笨拙地舔舐从他脖子上的伤口汩汩滚落的血液。他们身下的冰水早就被他们的行为染得通红，而置身血池的两人就像躺在一个血肉模糊巨大的子宫里，性器紧紧相连。

 

莱耶斯呼了一口气，许久没有被侵入过的地方因为莫里森的进入火辣辣地撕裂着。他从莫里森身上支起身子，用手背抹了抹沾满鲜血的嘴唇。他的表情倨傲，就像被钉在性器上的人不是他一样。莫里森直到很多年以后都还记得那个晚上的莱耶斯——他像个常胜的骑手一样坐在莫里森身上，两瓣紧致的臀肉交着那根粉红色的阴茎。他的一只手握着浴缸的边缘，另一只手扶在旁边的墙上。那性感的大腿绷紧着，然后一如既往地开口命令：“动起来，杰克。”

 

莫里森知道他总是无法违背他的意愿。他像发了疯一样挺动着胯部，如同燃尽生命最后一点火光，仿佛明日就是世界末日那般与莱耶斯激烈地做爱。他的佣兵在他的身上不知羞耻地大声呻吟着，展露着从来没有给其他人看过的那一面。他们的血管里交汇着同样的血液，仿佛近亲相奸一般违背伦理，却因此更加干柴烈火得一发不可收拾。他幻想着莱耶斯是个真正的大天使，被因为犯了罪所以被关在极寒地狱里受折磨的吸血鬼所勾引。他的贪婪被暴怒的上帝处罚，一辈子都要被那根阴茎彻彻底底地侵犯，沉溺在快感和肉欲中不可自拔。

 

他们不知时间为何物，一直沉溺在极致的性爱中天昏地暗。当莫里森不知道第几次射进莱耶斯的甬道时，他终于昏了过去。在失去意识之前，他感到莱耶斯瘫软在他的胸口，气若游丝地露出微笑。

 

“杰克，谢谢你为我做的一切。”

 

莱耶斯的声音很轻，但莫里森确确实实地听到了。那一刻，莫里森感到了前所未有的安心，闭上了眼睛陷入了沉眠。

 

* * *

 

 

他感到有一股火苗在血管里流窜。仿佛一只身带着火焰的寄生虫，在他细小的血管里肆无忌惮地满地游走。他冰冷的身体因为这股热量被重新激活，原本快要停止跳动的心脏猛地被点燃起生命之火恢复搏动，就连他全身上下快要衰竭的器官也因为这股能量恢复了原本的机能。这时候，有什么人将他的浴缸猛地一翻，他与冰水从里头滚到了地板上。

 

一双细嫩的手托着自己的肩膀，花了好长时间才将自己从砖头地板上挪到了一张简陋的床上。他全裸的身体被那人用棉布细细擦干，然后一张羊毛被压了上来，将自己裹得密不透风。莫里森那被冻了十几个小时的身体被捂得发热，黑色的血管从皮肤上暴露出来，仿佛恶魔的抓痕，诡异的黑色覆盖着他的整个身体。他感到有恶臭的焦黑的汗珠从身体的每个毛孔渗出来，而坐在身旁的人则一直尽心尽力地替他将它们擦去。在莫里森的嘴唇因为口渴而干裂的时候，那个人会将他扶起来，将碗递到他嘴边，而莫里森通常怎么也喝不够。他现在虚弱得连头也抬不起来，更别说咬下什么除了流质以外的食物。

 

当他不再流出黑汗的时候，照顾他的人通常会让他坐在一个有着排水口的地方，从上往下给他浇水清理他的身体。莫里森的视力终于在这段时间里恢复了，并且感到身体比以前还要健康有活力百倍。他一直以为这几天一直在身边照顾他的人是莱耶斯，但却是一个陌生的金发女性。她戴着奇怪的尖帽子，穿着暴露的短裙，有着一张美丽的面孔和孔雀蓝的眼睛。她对莫里森看清她以后明显流露出的失望毫不在意，只是习以为常地用干燥的毛巾替莫里森擦干发丝上的水珠。

 

“我叫安吉拉，”她用悦耳的声音做着自我介绍，“是来自黑森林的女巫。”

 

女巫？若是以前的莫里森，对她这番话只会笑着忽略掉。但在近距离跟那种怪物接触过以后，他知道自己不能再以以前的心态面对这一切了。他印象中，那些童话里描述的女巫都既丑陋又邪恶。面前的女性不仅有着天使面孔，还将自己照顾得无微不至。如今不是对她的身份产生疑问的时候，他还在为更重要的事情而挂心。

 

“加布里尔去哪儿了？”

 

安吉拉似乎早就知道莫里森会这样问。她瞥了一眼莫里森那焦急的模样，仍带着那仿佛春风拂煦一般的微笑：“杰克，”她轻柔地叫着他的名字，将湿淋淋的毛巾扔在盆子里，吐出一个模棱两可的回答：“只要你养好了身体，你自然会见到他。”

 

女巫想要搀扶他回到床上躺着，莫里森却站在原地不肯动。“你是他的朋友，对吧？”他警惕地确认道。

 

“他只让我来照顾你。别担心，我对你没有恶意。如果我想取你的性命，早就该下手了。况且以你现在的身体素质，你也对我想杀你无可奈何。”

 

莫里森被她说服了。他们的日子又回归了往日，安吉拉每天都会来给他清洗身体，喂他喝水。但是腹中强烈的饥饿感丝毫没有缓解，反而一日胜过一日。安吉拉似乎看出他的困扰，所以那一天莫里森从床上起来的时候，他的桌子上摆满了为他准备的清淡的菜肴。莫里森几乎是像饿虎扑食一般将食物塞进嘴里，不经咀嚼就匆忙下咽。那些原本应该平淡无味的面包，在莫里森嘴里像是被盐巴腌了十几年一样重口。安吉拉极力撇清关系，声明这不是她厨艺的问题，而是莫里森自己的味蕾异常的敏感。然而不管莫里森吃多少东西，他的胃袋已经空空如也，甚至因为那些不消化的食物而绞痛，让他不得不将它们全部吐出来。

 

这一切，莫里森都只是认为是因为自己病了太久，胃袋萎缩的缘故。他仍然要求安吉拉每天给他带来一些食物，但没有一样能铲除他的饥饿感。他能感觉到自己在逐渐消瘦，那种虽然饿得无法忍受却不能进食的恐惧感让他几乎崩溃。安吉拉将他颤抖的脑袋抱在怀里，细声细语地安慰着他。等到金发男人冷静下来，她说她会为他准备流质的食物，毕竟他现在只一个犯了“消化问题”的病人。

 

那强烈的饥饿感似乎被有效地缓解了。他的身体充分地接受着安吉拉熬的白粥以及其他的饮料，但他却需要不断地进食以时刻保持着饱腹感。有一次安吉拉将一杯装着浓郁的红色液体的酒杯放在他面前——他还以为是番茄汁——就这么一股脑地喝了下去。那是他这段时间以来享用过的最美味的饮品；兴高采烈的莫里森发现自己终于找到了合口味的食物，但安吉拉却告诉他那是动物的血液。从那时候开始，莫里森知道自己的体质已经和以前发生了天翻地覆的变化。至那之后过了一个星期，安吉拉开始给他普及关于“血族”的知识。

 

“你很幸运，现在仍存活的吸血鬼已经不多了。至少，这个国家里据我所知，就只有那天你杀的女人和莱耶斯两个。现在加上你，也仅仅只有三个而已。”

 

“……莱耶斯也是吸血鬼？”

 

“他是一个半吸血鬼，他的肤色不会像你这样苍白冰冷，也不需要血液维持生命。当然，他的自愈能力也不如你强大，也做不到永生。”

 

莫里森的脑海里忽然闪过那个女人临死前对他说过的最后一句话。一个大胆却让他胆战心惊的猜测让他脱口而出：“难道，她是……”

 

安吉拉点点头。

 

他做梦都没想到自己杀掉的竟然是莱耶斯的亲生母亲。究竟是如何一个丑恶而贪婪的灵魂才会剥去母亲那与生俱来的保护子嗣的外衣，将魔爪伸向自己的独子，将他当成最下贱的宠物玩弄？如果安吉拉不告诉他真相，他一辈子也不会将那只丑陋的吸血鬼将莱耶斯联系在一起。他回想起莱耶斯向自己提起那段经历起隐忍的痛苦的脸颊，那双棕色的眼眸像是蒙了一层散不去的阴霾，他的内心就一阵揪疼。

 

“那个女人生下莱耶斯以后就将他弃之不顾，直到莱耶斯长大以后，那个女人无意间发现了他，便想办法将莱耶斯留在身边……后面的都跟你听到的差不多了。”

 

莫里森难以想象，莱耶斯在看到自己的母亲死透的样子时是怎样的心情。他永远也不会知道是莱耶斯补了最后那一枪，将还在地上胡乱挣扎的女人的脑壳打得稀烂。他没有时间缅怀那个孕育了自己的女人，只是急不可耐地将地上的莫里森用斗篷包住，将他拦腰抱起，疯了一般往外跑。

 

看着莫里森陷入沉思的低落的脸，安吉拉叹了口气。“别担心，杰克。你做了一件好事，他非常感激你。现在让我们说点别的，好吗？”

 

“我明白。抱歉，我只是……很惊讶。”

 

安吉拉摇摇头表示谅解。“因为现在血族基本已经消声灭迹，所以你也没必要去认识更加高贵的血族。你只要按照你的方式，活得小心一点就行了。现在外头仍有不少血猎在游荡，你自己要小心一点。”

 

“不能碰银器和圣水，不能晒太阳，维系生命的方式是汲取血液……除此之外还有什么吗？”

 

“晚上必须得睡在棺材里，并且确保房间密不透风。”安吉拉露出欣慰的笑容补充道，“白天补充睡眠，夜晚行动。”

 

“我什么时候能见到莱耶斯？”

 

“……等你适应作为血族的生活。”

 

漫长的磨合期开始了。安吉拉不再为莫里森准备血液，而是在夜晚带着莫里森到森林里试着捕捉小动物。凭着莫里斯出色的夜视能力与更加充沛的体能，只是经过几天的训练，莫里森就能轻而易举地在短时间内完成狩猎。因为锻炼和进食，莫里森的身体又长回了点肉，连面色也变得比以前红润。看起来不再是那副憔悴而病怏怏的样子，那双变得猩红的眸子衬着整齐地梳到脑后的月金色发丝以及没有被那两道扭曲的疤痕破坏的美好容貌，他看上去甚至就像传说绘本的扉页里描绘的德古拉伯爵一样英挺而优雅。

 

这样的莫里森无疑带着致命的吸引力。需要大量的血液的吸血鬼不再满足于从小动物身上获得饱腹感，而是转而行走在附近城市的小巷里。没有少女能够拒绝他的诱惑——即使是原来经常获得少女投怀送抱的莫里森也没发现得到异性的青睐是如此容易。以前的女孩儿们再喜欢他，也不可能像现在一样，在见他的第一眼就迫不及待地想在肮脏的小巷子里和他打上一炮。他撩起她们的裙子时，她们会发出兴奋的娇喘，但在伸下手摸到莫里森毫无动静的下体时，美丽的脸上又会燃起失望和愤怒。她们此时会极力想要推开莫里森的怀抱，但这时候的吸血鬼早就将她们牢牢地压制住，毫不留情地咬穿那娇嫩而白皙的颈项。

 

在安吉拉的指导下，他的每起犯罪都做得密不透风。没有人发现年轻女孩的死亡是源自血族的獠牙，即使血猎们已经闻到了蛛丝马迹，却也对莫里森无可奈何。从一开始的惊慌失措到现在面不改色，莫里森终于对杀人感到了麻木不仁，很难想象几个月前的自己还是那个不敢冲着嘲讽他的叛军头领挥剑的愣头骑士。现在的他可以在几秒内干掉数个比他的体型还要大上几倍的男性；每当这个时候，他就会怀念起当时那个拉美裔的佣兵从天而降，像个不可一世的英雄一样用他的火枪为他干掉面前的敌人。

 

终于某一天的晚上，当他从棺材里爬出来一千零一次地请求安吉拉让他见莱耶斯的时候，金发女性点头答应了他。他被安吉拉细心地沐浴，穿上质地舒适的华丽的礼服，连一头的金发也梳理得一丝不苟。他的心不断地雀跃着，为接下来的会面激动不已。安吉拉捧着烛台，为他推开一扇紧闭的门扉。寒气从里头铺面而来，甚至连本来肌肤就是冰冷的莫里森也感到冰寒彻骨。这个房间毫无疑问是个巨型冰窖，莱耶斯就一直住在这种地方？

 

莫里森有些踌躇地走了进去。房间里很暗，但他的夜视能力让他能清楚地看到一切。房间里的摆设很简单，正中央只有一个棺材。他知道莱耶斯一定就在里头沉睡着。安吉拉将烛台摆在一边，在准备将棺材打开来的时候却停住了。她咬着唇，有些犹豫不决地打量着莫里森的脸，像是有什么难处。莫里森早就知道她这么久都不让他见莱耶斯，他肯定出了什么事。但同样，都过了这么长一段时间了，他也早就做好了最坏的打算。不管是缺斤少两的莱耶斯，还是已经失去了记忆的莱耶斯，他通通都做好了心里准备。不管莱耶斯变成什么样，他都会养他一辈子。

 

“没事的，安吉拉。”莫里森安抚地微笑，“让我看看他。”

 

他那副温和的伪装在棺材打开的瞬间就轰然倒塌。他想象过无数与莱耶斯重逢的样子，但却没有想象过这样的场景——他日思夜想的佣兵躺在装满了冰块的棺材里被开膛破肚。他的肚子上被干净利落地划出一道口子，两边的皮肉被钉子固定住，就这么暴露出里面的脏器。裸露的胃上有个明显的伤口，虽然被精致地缝了起来，看起来却已经可怖。除此之外，最令莫里森难以接受的是他的头颅整个消失了，被人整齐地连着颈部切断。

 

“……谁干的。”莫里森沙哑着声音质问身旁的女人，“是谁将他弄成这个样子？！”

 

“我很抱歉，杰克……”

 

安吉拉嗫嚅着嘴唇，看着莫里森气得浑身发抖，双眼发红的模样。一股戾气从他体内渗透出来，浑身散发着暴躁和嗜血的疯狂。就如上一代的德古拉一样，他看上去和她就像从一个模子里印出来的。没有听到满意的回答，莫里森转过头恶狠狠地瞪着她。女巫无言的默认彻底激怒了他，他猛地捏住了安吉拉细弱的脖颈，将她举在半空中。他收紧手指，感受到肌肉在他的压制下扭曲变形。女巫纤细的脚踝在半空中无力地乱蹬，她蓝色的眼睛痛苦地瞪着莫里森。

 

“杰克……你、你要是杀了我，你就永远……不会知道关于莱耶斯的事情！”

 

听到莱耶斯的名字，莫里森冷静了一些。他看着安吉拉被掐得眼球暴突，额头上青筋暴露的脸，他有些后怕地意识到他险些将这个女巫像只蚂蚁一样徒手捏死。他松开安吉拉，看着她落在地上不断地捂着脖子咳嗽。他不忍心再去看莱耶斯的残躯，只是像在极力压抑着什么一样在房间里踱步。

 

“求求你，告诉我……”他最后走到角落，绝望地捂着脸蹲了下来。他本来以为自己撑过这段时间，莱耶斯就会高兴地出现，抱着他称赞他有多么优秀。他还曾练习过自己怎样才能不脸红地回抱莱耶斯，告诉他自己终于能和他永远地在一起。但这一切都化为了泡影，他的努力换来的却是一个早就死去多时的莱耶斯。

 

“你猜得没错。都是我干的，他的头是我砍下来的，身体也是我打开的。”安吉拉看着莫里森那副好像下一秒就要冲过来将她撕碎的样子，冷冷地开口：“可那些都在他死了以后。”

 

“你在说谎！那日我见莱耶斯的时候，他还——”

 

“当你杀死那个女人的同时，她也将你的血几乎吸干了。那时候的你虚弱不堪，除了失血过多而死，就只有将你变成血族这一条路可以走。莱耶斯选择将他的血给你，但他只是个半血族，他的血液不足以强大得让你复苏。所以他来求我，让我保住你的性命，并照顾你直到你能成为独当一面的血族。与此作为交换，他把他的灵魂奉献给我，一辈子为我所用。”

 

“……”莫里森喃喃地念着，“不，这不可能……”

 

“你还想知道我为什么折腾他的尸体？你以为你为什么从刚开始饮用鲜血就能习惯？那是莱耶斯先消化过后的产物。本来得让他来喂给你，但是在给你血以后他就脑缺氧死亡了。我的法术能让他的尸体在死亡之后，在这些冰块里能仍然保持着原有的被动机能和形态——我将他的头切下来是为了能更好地将生的血液从他的食管注射进去，然后再在胃袋上割一个口子，让消化过的血液从那里流进酒杯，最后再将它端给你。这是他告诉我的关于初拥的步骤，他心甘情愿为你——”

 

“闭嘴，安吉拉，求你……不要说了。”

 

女巫看着他那张面如死灰的脸，终究还是心软地叹了口气。“……我有一段时间没来看他了。”安吉拉一边说着一边走到棺材边上，把固定着腹腔的钉子取出来，将血肉抚平。她取出放在贴身口袋里的针线，开始将他腹部的口子缝合起来。她这么做的时候莫里森一直背对着他们，只是听着那锐器穿过血肉的声音都让他难以忍受。他趴在墙边干呕着，自起床后就没进食过的胃囊抽搐着发疼，胆汁洒在地上，冒着泡沫留下深黑的痕迹。

 

“他的头呢？”

 

莫里森半晌像是想起来什么，他的手指紧紧地攀着墙壁，几乎是绝望地询问着。女巫答复了他以后，他跌跌撞撞地从屋子里逃了出去，跑向那个头颅所在的房间。原本狭窄的走廊此时在他眼里像是无限回廊，永远走不到尽头。他的腿酸软无力，目光模糊，几次将墙壁错认为房门，撞得头破血流。等到他好不容易到达目的地，他已经精疲力竭，像个将死之人一样拖着脚步迈进房间。

 

加布里尔·莱耶斯的头颅就躺在那个透明的罩子里。四周围满的散发着法术的金色光晕的冰块将他原本棕色脸庞衬得白得发怵；他的眼睛安然地闭着，总是紧皱的眉间也舒展开来，就脸嘴角似乎也噙着笑容。莫里森透过一层玻璃注视着莱耶斯——他的样子和以前无异——也许是因为安吉拉的法术，没有丝毫的腐烂迹象。他看起来安详得就像只是陷入了一个短暂而甜美的梦境，莫里森甚至觉得下一秒他就会睁开眼睛，带着嘲讽的笑容喊他：“杰克”。

 

这的确就是他的莱耶斯。莫里森盯着莱耶斯紧闭的眼睑，着魔一般将玻璃容器移开，将那颗头颅从冰块里抱出来。脱离了安吉拉的法术庇佑，头颅在他的怀里以肉眼可见的速度迅速变得干瘪。血肉，皮肤和毛发像是砂砾一样从莱耶斯的头上滑落在莫里森的脚下——转眼间，他的怀里就只剩下一个光秃秃的颅骨。几滴眼泪落在那光滑的额骨上，莫里森终于悲喊出声，膝盖一软跪在地上。头骨从他的手掌中滚落在地上，碎成一地的象牙白。

 

* * *

 

“虽然我知道不可能，但我还是想要努力争取一下。”女巫有些担忧地撑在门边，看着站在门外的吸血鬼。眼眶漆黑的血族在一夜之间白了头发，那双神采奕奕的红色双眸变得像是凝视着坟土的掘墓人一般毫无波澜。“杰克，你确定你不想留在黑森林？”

 

“这里有太多伤心的回忆了，有些伤口需要时间才能治愈。”

 

“对吸血鬼来说最不缺的就是时间。永恒的生命，无尽的力量……杰克，你终究会找到另一个合适的伴侣的。”安吉拉有些不舍地抚摸着他的脸颊。毕竟她曾和莫里森共同生活了几个月，人也是她从生死边缘拉回来的。孤独了大半生的女巫在离别之时此时也难得地产生了些许不舍。“祝你好运。”

 

“谢谢你一直以来的照料，安吉拉。”莫里森只是扯了扯嘴角——自从那天目睹了莱耶斯的惨状之后，他就不再笑了。他亲吻了女巫光洁的手背，拎着行李转身走下台阶。一轮圆月挂在天际，皎洁的月光洒在他的身上，却映不进他那双阴郁的眼睛。

 

他顺着小路逐渐远去的时候，他能感觉到安吉拉一直注视着他的背影。他心里清楚安吉拉只是受了莱耶斯的委托才做了这一切，在事后也很真诚地向被他吓到的女巫道了歉。但即使如此，他也无法完全原谅女巫和佣兵串通一气欺骗了他这么久。莱耶斯的自作主张使他丢失了活在世上的全部意义；若不是明白自己的命是他换来的，莫里森早就将心脏插在那木桩上随他去了。至少现在，那曾经流淌在莱耶斯的血管里生命之火，此时正在他的经脉里叫嚣着蹿动。他和莱耶斯以另一种方式融为一体，在今后的日子里，他将会带着他留给他的馈赠永远地生活下去。

 

* * *

 

这是老欧文短暂的一生中难以遗忘的日子。

 

他的店里来了一个特别的客人。不是说这个客人的外形上和其他人有什么不同，但他确实有一种别人没有的气质。他看上去年纪不大，头发却已经全白了。脸上有两道可怖的疤痕，却能看得出来原本的面容十分英俊。他的眼眶深黑，似乎没有得到很好的睡眠。他看上去像一个士兵，也许已经退役了。他穿着一身红色的制服，映照着他那双原本也许是棕色的眼睛看起来有些发红。他和其他的客人一样漫无目的地浏览着一排又一排的书架，看上去只是在消磨时光。

 

年轻人来这里一般是想找一些被翻烂的爱情故事，年老的则喜欢读传记与历史。老欧文很好奇这样的男人会选择购买怎么样的书。每天有数不清的人走进这家书店，却大多只是翻翻，很少有人真的将它们买回家。他们知道这家店的老板憨厚仁慈，不像其他店里的人一样逼着他们购买，所以也就肆无忌惮地占着他的便宜。事实上，老欧文已经一大把年纪了，腿脚不便，却很喜欢和人交流。他没法像年轻的时候一样在顾客挑选的时候上前和他们搭话聊天，也就只能期盼着在他们付钱的时候能够攀谈一会儿。在他期盼的目光下，一个几乎将书读了一半的年轻人以为他在催赶自己，放下书面红耳赤地离开了。

 

老欧文遗憾地转回目光。

 

“你好，我想要这本。”

 

一个低沉的声音拉回了他的注意力。老欧文透过镜片打量着眼前的男人——是刚才那个穿着红色制服的退役士兵。这样子看他的样子似乎比远看要苍老一些，但还是比他自己要年轻得多。老欧文冲他笑了笑，打量了一下书的封面——是一本神话故事集。他有些意外，没想到这个中年男人也对这种年轻人的玩意儿感兴趣。

 

“是本有趣的书，不是吗？”他以友善的语气搭话，抬眼观察男人的表情。据说当兵的因为压力过大性格喜怒无常，他可不想得罪这难得的顾客。“您最喜欢这里面的哪个故事？”

 

“无头骑士。”男人马上用温和的语气回答了他。

 

老欧文惊讶地睁大眼睛：“噢，您是说杜拉罕，那个源自于黑森林的怪物？”

 

“您很了解？”

 

“没有，您说笑了。我也只是听我的爷爷讲过……传说他坐在样式诡异的马车里，当他停止跋涉时，就是一个人将死的时候。他会喊出那人的名字，宣告他的死亡——这也是他的名字的由来。”

 

男人看上去对他的回答感到满意，唇边勾起一道诡异的笑容。老欧文没来由感到背后发冷，他缓慢地挪过去将窗子关了起来。男人付了钱，将书本装在随身的布袋里。老欧文看着他的动作，不由得好奇地询问。

 

“冒昧地问一下，您为什么喜欢无头骑士的故事？”

 

白发的男人瞟了他一眼，老欧文忽然发现他的虹膜是纯正的红色，里头又尖又细的瞳孔像是毒蛇一样伸缩着。他忽然感到胸口一阵心悸，双腿一软跌倒在地上。头上布满了冷汗，他看着那个男人走到门口，轻飘飘地落下一句话。

 

“因为他是我的一个故人。一个很久很久以前……我遗失的故人。”

 

END


End file.
